<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together forever by AsperAsparagus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050078">Together forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperAsparagus/pseuds/AsperAsparagus'>AsperAsparagus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, dumb idea where york consumes the red seeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperAsparagus/pseuds/AsperAsparagus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where York consumes the red seeds and kills Kaysen to take over his role as a way to protect Zach and keep him safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francis York Morgan &amp; Francis Zach Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is not how York wanted things to go. He never wanted to hurt Zach, that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. But sometimes, you have to do things they wouldn’t agree with to protect them and keep them safe. This was all York was doing now. </p>
<p>Zach had always been his main priority. Even when he first met him all those years ago when they, when Zach, was a child. So frightened and alone, he had needed York to look after him. Take care of the day to day. Keep him company after their parents passed. York had been the only one he had needed all this time and things weren’t going to change now. </p>
<p>He glanced down at the unconscious Zach in his arms. He was sleeping so peacefully now, safe and secure back with him. York couldn’t help but smile as he watched his best friend slumber. A bruise starting to form on his temple where York had struck him with his pistol. He hadn’t wanted to do that. He swears if he had had another choice he would never have laid a finger on his friend, but he just wasn’t listening to him. Too worked up and emotional, crying at him and asking what he had done, why he was doing this. Of course the answer had been obvious, he was doing this all for you Zach. Everything he did was for him.</p>
<p>That had quieted Zach up, but when York had gone to finally embrace him and explain they would be together forever now he had only lashed out and struck at him. Zach was older and slower then him, so he had easily dodged and grabbed Zach holding him close as he pinned his arms behind his back. He just needed time to understand and accept this. Poor thing, this must be overwhelming. York had continued to speak softly to him, reassuring him and promising him they would be together now forever. Nothing would ever hurt him again. Kaysen was gone, York had killed him. The red trees had a new master now and York was going to see to it that the red seeds would never taint and hurt his friend again. Better he be consumed by them then let them sully and ruin Zach. He was so pure and perfect. And now he would stay that way. The way Zach had stared at him in horror, broke his heart, yet he knew deep down he would react like this. That's why he had whispered that everything would be fine soon, nothing to worry about and he'd treat him when he woke up, trying to offer some comfort before he had brought the pistol down onto the side of his head.</p>
<p>Smiling, he gently brushed a few strands of hair from Zach’s face before rubbing the couple of bloody tear marks that had rolled down his own face from his friend’s cheek. He didn’t want to stain him. No more blood and guts, no more murders or death. Just them. Together. His smile grew bigger at the idea, his eyes going hazy as he imagined all the time they would have to catch up on all the movies he had missed while he had been gone, or just all the talks they would be able to have now. He really couldn’t be happier. Pushing their foreheads together he felt the familiar feeling of Zach being absorbed back into him. He had to put him somewhere safe, somewhere where the red tree’s roots wouldn’t be able to worm their way in and corrupt, taint him.</p>
<p>The white room was the perfect place. Safe, secure, pure. Just the place Zach needed to be. He laid his still sleeping friend on the bed, making sure he was comfortable. It would be awhile until he woke up, York still had some loose ends to tie up. Make sure anything that could hurt Zach and in turn prevent York from protecting him were gone. He didn’t want to have to kill these people, Zach was so fond of them, loved them even. But York had no choice, his hands were tied for the sake of his friend. Looking down at the reflective floor he almost didn’t recognise himself anymore. Red veins resembling roots stitched their way across his face and eye in an ugly scar, nothing like Zach’s of course, but there was a similarity in their placement. An obvious side effect of the seeds he had consumed, and his new apparent affiliation with them seeing as had had removed Kaysen from his position. That and the new blood red eyes he had acquired. He hoped Zach wouldn’t mind the changes. He was sure he wouldn’t given how understanding his friend was. Maybe he would even grow to like them. One could hope. </p>
<p>Sneaking one final glance back at Zach York headed out the door, red vines quickly sprouting to cover the exits as he left. He couldn’t have Zach trying to get out now could he. After all this was for his own good. He would forgive him one day. York was sure of it. But none of that mattered. They would be together now, forever, and ever and ever…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>